


Always With Me

by twodwarves_oneeagle



Category: The Hobbit (2012), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-02
Updated: 2013-01-02
Packaged: 2017-11-23 07:38:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/619672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twodwarves_oneeagle/pseuds/twodwarves_oneeagle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Fili and Kili are separated for weeks, the boys are more than happy to be reunited.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Always With Me

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Hobbit Kink Meme Prompt: Kili and Fili get separated and go through a few adventures separately and spend the whole time apart irritating their companions by talking about their brother, gosh i wonder how he is? and when they are reunited there’s a lot of frantic grabbing and kissing and hair-pulling and desperate pleas for them to never be parted again. 
> 
> Basically, I want Fili and Kili getting a bit hysterical when they’re reunited.
> 
> Oh my god, I suck at summaries.

It had been weeks ( _weeks!)_ since Kili had seen the face of his brother; seen the long golden hair and the way it hung over his shoulders, or the glint of the clip whose twin lived in his own hair, or the flash in Fili’s eyes when someone told them they ought not to do something. 

When Thorin had asked Fili to venture with him to Belegost to learn the way of dwarven politics, Kili had poked and prodded, whined and even tried to trick his uncle into letting him come along. 

In the end when he was so sure that he had succeeded, seen a movement in those stoic and still dark eyes, Thorin had instead sent him in the opposite direction. “You are to go to the Northern peaks of the Blue Mountains, we have heard news of movement from the Icebay of Forochel.” 

Kili was sent in a scouting group led by Mister Dwalin and an assortment of other dwarves from Ered Luin. 

To say that the youngest dwarf of the company was trouble was, at best, putting it mildly. 

The first day he had been mischievous grins and bold assertions while his pony trotted along the mountain trail. The third day he laughed with the best of them and shared his small worth of stories as they sat around camp fires. On the sixth day he grew restless and started playing small pranks on the older members of the scouting party. Those quickly lost their flavor and fun when he found he had no one else to shoulder the blame with, and blame he was given plenty of. The ninth day of the journey he was quiet and sullen and kept tossing wide puppy dog looks back the way they had come. 

The eleventh, twelve and thirteenth days were spent in a morose sulking, especially as the wind bit through even the thickest of vair linings and fur collars.

The fourteenth day they found battle, and Kili felt the ice of a blade pierce slice at his side through the layers of armor and leather. Doubling over to find blood on his hand, he felt the pile of an arrow scrape through his shoulder. 

The fifteenth day Kili spent cold and immobile, strapped onto his pony; Dwalin was ever watchful of the Durin heir and kept Kili at his side and changed his bandages regularly. 

It was the sixteenth day as they roved back through the winding mountain tunnels did Kili begin to speak again. “Mister Dwalin, do you suppose my Uncle and Brother will be back at Ered Luin yet? Do you think they’ve encountered troubles on the road? What if they came across bandits?” The alarmed questions and morbid imaginings carried on for better part of an afternoon before one of the other dwarves of the scouting party thought whatever supply of mead they had left would do the injured good; or at very least shut him up. 

Instead with a warmth in his belly that Kili hadn’t felt in a fortnight, his conversation changed its tune completely. Sprawling with the grace of a mountain lion even while wounded, Kili brought the travel cantina up to his lips again. “Did you know, once when Uncle Thorin took Fili and I scouting as training we came across a lone warg? It had been separated from its pack, it was a nasty thing. It must have been a couple of years ago...” He’d talking himself in circles for a bit before getting to the point, “And you should have seen Fili! My brother was always coming out on top when it came to sparring with other dwarves but that day! Oh, you should have seen him with the throwing axe in one hand and the sword in another. He weighed the situation and when the warg lunged at him he got an axe right in between the eyes!”

The first story entertained, as did the second and third. By the sixth, the dwarves of the scouting party were grumbling and trying to find excuses to get away from the campfire. Still, Kili kept talking to whoever would listen, “I bet a gold coin Fili is popular in Belegost, he just has one of those faces,” Kili leaned on the closest body who elbowed him back off with a gruff _hrrmph_. “He can go into any of the villages of man, and they always praise his craftsmanship and even the tavern women are all over him. I wonder if he’s caught the eye of some serving girl over in Belegost...” 

With a roll of his eyes, Dwalin excused himself for watch a half hour early. 

Kili was still coming up with stories and talking of his brother on the twentieth day and continued to do so until the second fortnight brought the scouting party back to Ered Luin. Within the limits of the city, the dwarves of the scouting party scattered of their own accord, all of them sure to stay clear of Kili until his brother returned, which was another week still. 

The day Thorin’s small caravan returned to Ered Luin, there was a small collection of dwarves waiting to meet them. Mostly composed of the loved ones who were away with Thorin, Kili stood first and front of the pack, Dwalin hanging behind him, desiring words with his King. 

Thorin was the first to dismount his steed, Fili right behind his uncle. In a flash, Kili was on the both of them, giving a quick word of welcome to his uncle, darting past him and tugging his brother into a tight embrace despite his injuries. 

Dwalin pulled aside and motioned with a tilt of his head to the two reunited brothers, “Thorin, take yer damn nephew next time. I won’t play nanny again.” 

The King looked over his two nephews who were still hugging in between their rapid conversation pieces. He turned a look onto Dwalin, both knowing and exasperated, “Trust me, I will not be wont to separate them again.” Shaking his head, he left the clearing to stable his pony and refresh. 

After most of the dwarves had left the home coming, Kili and Fili lingered; Kili had his fingers tightly clasped in his brother’s tunic and Fili had his own knotted in his brother’s hair. They made slow progress finding their way home, constantly having to stop and reaffirm each other’s presence. 

Once they were behind the closed doors of their own quarters, Kili had his brother up against the wall, kissing him with a ferocity that only came from absence. “Never again, Fili.” He muttered against his lips, kissing over his jaw and back to his lips, his own dragging across Fili’s jaw and cheek as he spoke. “Never again are you leaving me like that.”

Fili nodded his head and pulled Kili close in agreement. The days had been long and dull learning of politics and more than once his mind had wandered to his brother until all he could think about was what his brother was doing, what he was facing, if he was in danger. “I promise, Kili. I promise I won’t go.” 

“I couldn’t stop thinking about you,” Fili breathed as his jaw was pushed aside, giving Kili far more access to worship his neck and collarbone. “I was so worried about you.” 

“I needed you, Fili.” Kili admitted, his actions slowing, looking deep into his brothers eyes. “I needed you out there.” 

The admission broke Fili’s heart and something else snapped inside of him. Now it was him pushing frantically at Kili, kissing roughly trying to apologize for being taken away from his brother. His fingers were clumsy with need and it took once or twice to undo the belt around Kili’s waist. With that gone, he popped the tunic over his head. 

What awaited him underneath knocked the breath from his chest. “What happened?” Fili demanded, his fingers gently outlining the trace of bandage along his brother’s side. It was horrible and sterile and mocked Fili for not being there to protect his brother. It took a second more to spot the smaller bandages at the shoulder. “Kili...” 

Fili kissed with a new tenderness, a new _need_ behind his lips. Every time his heart hammered in his chest, it flooded his veins with an ache. He should have been there, he should have protected his younger brother. 

“There was quite the fight brother,” it was hard to see Kili’s grin as invincible and boyish when he lay beneath him with bandages across his shoulder and side. “It’s a shame, everyone will have a story but you.” Kili tried to joke and kiss his brother, but Fili could only have reciprocate; his brothers now had scars, a story, something that he was never a part of that would mark him forever. The same thing ran through his head over and over, _I should have been there_. 

Fili kissed him again, ran his fingers reverently and carefully over his side and up to his shoulder, peeling back each layer of the bandage to reveal the new skin beneath. With the same care he kissed each spot with exaltation. His tongue laved the new skin, leaving his spit there; if he could see a part of him there on the wounds, he could pretend he had been there with Kili when he received them. He could pretend he had been where he was meant to be. 

Kili could sense the caution and the guilt in his brother and he tugged his hair until he could see himself reflected back in Fili’s eyes. “I didn’t mean...these aren’t your fault. I have you now, and I am here with you.”

He was grateful for his brother’s words, and he kissed him once again, his fingers working open the ties of his brothers breeches. “You’re here now. You’re safe. I’m never going to leave you alone again, Kili. I won’t let anyone separate us ever again. I’m going to keep you safe.” He punctuated each promise with a kiss on his lips, his neck, his sternum, all the way down Kili’s stomach following the trail of scruff that grew down his body. 

Kili tightened his grip in Fili’s hair and tugged gently, watching his brother as best he could from his position. Fili kissed and sucked gently at his brother’s hipbone before trailing the kisses and licks down his brother’s growing erection. His hand circled around Kili’s length, stroking him while the other pushed the trousers and small clothes away completely. “Never,” he breathed against Kili’s cock, “Never again.”

Dark hair splayed across their pillows as Kili’s head dipped back, mouth open in a silent moan. It took a while with Fili’s mouth taking him inside but he did manage eventually to find his words around the swirling of the tongue and the hot wetness surrounding him. “I know, Fili. I-I know.”

Without meaning to, he bucked into his brother’s mouth with a whimper when Fili traced a particularly sensitive vein on the underside of his cock. The fingers in his hair tightened and he tugged at Fili with exasperation. “Get on with it, brother. I need to feel you home with me.” There was a crooked smirk playing on his face beneath the lust. 

Fili needed no extra prompting, shedding his clothing as quickly as he could, climbing on top of his brother, his mouth back on Kili’s, filling his mouth with both tastes of his brother. 

It was a dangerous sort of line, needing Kili this much, wanting to take him as bruisingly as he possibly could so they would both bear each others marks and reminders of each other on their skin, while still wanting to be gentle and careful of his brother’s injuries. 

He kissed his way down Kili’s chest again until he was sitting back on his heels on the bed, grappling with their small shelves, trying to find the oil hidden inside. Fili was quick and precise once he found it, spreading it on his fingers. 

Kili grunted and squirmed when he saw what he was doing, “No more waiting, Fili.”

Fili couldn’t help but chuckle, “Only a little bit longer, I promise.” With that his slid one finger home inside Kili eliciting a moan in response. The two quickly fell into a rhythm, Fili was slow and careful while Kili reached and grabbed at his brother, biting his fingers in in desperation. “Fili, Fili, now, please, now.” He needed to feel his brother inside him, he needed to know on every level that they’d never be separated again.

Lining himself up to his brother after a few quick strokes to get him slick with oil, Fili pushed into the younger dwarf, feeling whole for the first time since leaving for Belegost. He started a litany of promises again as he thrust, “I’ll be right here, Kili, always. If you ever need me I’ll be right here, I promise. Right here.” 

His words became jagged and separated by huffs and shallow breath, with this kind of desperation built up inside him, Fili knew he wouldn’t last long.

His hand found Kili’s member, stroking him roughly, his tongue mouthing over the fresh skin of the arrow wound, up the neck and back down to the same spot. 

In combination with the fullness of his brother inside him, stroking him, and attention paid to the new skin, Kili looses it in a heady rush, grabbing at his brother’s back, his shoulders, his plaits, anything he can get his fingers on pulling him chest to chest as close as they can be. “Always with me,” he murmurs through the tightening of his gut and the spark at his spine as he comes. 

“Always,” Fili repeats, lost in the feeling of the aftershocks shivering through Kili’s body. Fili repeats and repeats it as he comes inside of his brother; he’s so sure he’s lost inside his brother, in his smell, his touch, all his thoughts are of Kili, that nothing will ever find him, nothing will ever pull him away from this. 


End file.
